warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Leopardclaw
Leopardclaw is a sandy coloured bengal cat with deep amber eyes. She is the main character in The Rise Series and a major part in The Next Generation Series. History Short Stories/Super Editions Nine Lives Coming Soon A Kittypet's Tail Coming Soon The Pain Coming Soon The Rise Series Amber Eyes in the Dark Leopardkit is first seen in the nursery, having first opened her eyes. She has no other kits to play with. She bumps into her father, Eagletalon, and his apprentice, Lavenderpaw. Lavenderpaw gives Leopardkit a tour of the camp. Leopardkit runs off when they reach Lavenderpaw's den. Leopardkit slips into the Medicine Den and eats sometrhing. Lavenderpaw shouts a warning, but it turns out that Barkface, the Medicine Cat, had been there all along. He gives Leopardkit the chance to become his apprentice, which she accepts. The first time she visits the Moonpool, she is given a prophecy: "Clouds and Claws will come, and the ancient laws will sleep at peace once more". ''During her training, the old WindClan medicine cat, Hawkheart comes to her as a vision of a lost cat that has been injured. He is testing her to see how well she copes. He also gives her a minor prophecy relating to her prophecy: ''"Beware of your choices Leopardpaw! They shall have effect in years to come". She realises that this means she is not destined to be a medicine cat. Just after this, it is revealed that Ashfoot has been killed by ThunderClan over a border fight. Webfoot is announced as the new deputy. At the next gathering, Onestar, who has gone mad, accuses Barkface of trying to turn the Clan against StarClan. He attacks Barkface, and nearly kills him. StarClan strip his lives from him. Leopardpaw talks to Barkface in his last moments, and then he dies. Then, at the next Moonpool meeting, Cinderpelt gives Leopardpaw her full name, Leopardclaw, and Webfoot is given his leader's name, Webstar. In a dream, Tallstar tells Leopardclaw that it is her destiny to be a warrior, rather than a Medicine Cat. Leopardclaw then takes Bravekit as her apprentice. There is a battle against ThunderClan, to regain the territory they stole. Leopardclaw and Bravepaw go with Webstar and his deputy Eagletalon to talk to Firestar. Firestar refuses to listen, and WindClan launch an attack. Cinderpelt introduces the WindClan Medicine Cats to her new apprentice, Jaypaw. The Medicine Cat's then set out for home with the knowledge that the battle is won. Leopardclaw announces the win to the Clan, and they cheer. Eagletalon then brings Lavenderwish's body into camp, Leopardclaw tries to save her, but she dies. Lavenderwish tells Leopardclaw that StarClan have revealed that she is the claws in the prophecy. Leopardclaw gives Bravepaw his Medicine cat name, Bravesoul, and then she dreams. In her dream, Tallstar, Lavenderwish and Barkface come to her. Leopardclaw asks about Onestar, and she is told that he is in the Dark Forest. The three cats then tell her "The Three have come together, but only you can save WindClan." ''This relates to the three in ThunderClan. They then remind her of her prophecy. When she returns home, she is made an apprentice, and her mentor is Pearlwhisker. The Steps of a Warrior Leopardclaw is training with her mentor. She catches her first piece of prey, a rabbit. When they return to camp, Leopardclaw takes a piece of prey to the elders. Leopardclaw is then seen training with Featherpaw and Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw and Leopardclaw have a practice fight, of which Leopardclaw wins. Leopardclaw is then made a full warrior, a few moons after Featherflame and Thunderstrike. She then goes on a border patrol with her father, Crowfeather and Thunderstrike. They meet ThunderClan who are trespassing over border. They get into a border fight, and Leopardclaw takes on a fairly young tom. She accidentally wound him badly, before collapsing herself. She is kept in the medicine den whilst in a state of delerium. Near the end of her recovery, she lashes out at Bravesoul during a fit, scarring him quite badly. She feels very bad after this, but he insists that he does not mind, and comments of how his siblings will be jealous that he has a bigger scar than them. Webstar then announces the cats that will go to the gathering; Leopardclaw is not included. She asks Webstar is she can go, and then feels embarrassed; Webstar dismisses the fact that she asked, and allows her to join them. They set of for the gathering the next evening. Leopardclaw observes all the cats who head for the island, noting that Nightcloud is pregnant and that Bravesoul's siblings do indeed seem awed that he has a large scar. As the gathering gets underway, a young ThunderClan tom greets Leopardclaw. She notes that he is Firestar's son, and wonders why he is talking to her, before she realises that he is the cat that she scarred at the border battle. She apologises, and he brushes it off. She turns to leave, but the cat, naming himself Cross-scar stops her; telling her that his name was going to be Blazeheart, but he chose Cross-scar. They talk some more about scars, and their dreams for the future before saying goodbye, wishing to see each other again. Three moons pass, and the two keep seeing each other. They meet at the claw moon, and Leopardclaw feels guilty about their forbidden love, but not enough to stop seeing him. Bravesoul then reveals himself, scolding the two for breaking the code. He tries to persuade them to stop seeing each other, before leaving them alone again. The pair decide that even though it is painful to stop seeing each other that is for the best, and they leave the stream, never to meet by night again. One of the following nights, Leopardclaw is visited by StarClan, who have a message for her: ''The Clouds are coming! This is a part of her prophecy. The Tail of a Friend Leopardclaw is out on patrol. Strangers in the Shadows Coming Soon! Allegiance of the Ancients Coming Soon! Night of the Golden Moon Coming Soon! The Next Generation Series Loner Road Trivia *Leopardclaw's name originally came from the official site's name generator *Most of Leopardclaw (Author)'s main characters in The Rise and The Nest Generation characters are based upon her friend's OC's *Leopardclaw's life story in The Rise Series is based upon stories created by Leopardclaw (Author) and Cloudtail (Person), and The Next Generation was created by Leopardclaw (Author), Randombird (Person) and Lilyflower (Person) Family Mother: :Spottedfeather (Living as of Loner Road) Father: :Eagletalon (Deceased, confirmed StarClan member) Mate: :Cross-scar (Formerly) :Scarheart (Deceased, residence unknown) Grandfather: :Webstar (Living as of Loner Road) Grandmother: :Wildsmoke (Deceased, confirmed StarClan member) Aunt: :Heartflower (Deceased, confirmed StarClan member) Uncle: :Crowfeather (Living, as of Loner Road) Cousins: :Jayfeather (Living, as of Loner Road) :Hollyleaf (Deceased, residence unknown) :Lionblaze (Living, as of Loner Road) Gallery File:Leopardkit.K.LC.png|Kit File:Leopardkit and Spottedfeather.LC.png|Leopardclaw and Mother, Spottedfeather File:Leopardpaw.A.png|Apprentice File:Leopardclaw MC.LC.png|Medicine Cat File:Leopardclaw.A.LC.png|Warrior Apprentice File:Leopardclaw.W.LC.png|Warrior File:Leopardclaw and Cross-Scar.png|Leopardclaw and mate, Cross-scar Leopardclaw.D.png|Deputy Category:Character Pages Category:Characters Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions